the little rebel
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: what happens if Beca turns into a five year old? and what happens if Chloe's parenting skills doesn't work out? sequel kind of thing for my previous work a cute curse. BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

**you guys asked for the sequel. and I hope you like this new crazy story of mine so please leave reviews**

* * *

Chloe went home bringing Beca pizza as a thank you gift from her.

"Beca, I bought you something." Chloe said.

Beca was watching tv and smelled the pizza.

"Chlo, you're back. and thanks for the pizza." Beca said.

"of course, and it's all yours, it's a thank you gift too." Chloe said.

"thanks Chlo, and you should rest." Beca said as she grabbed the box of pizza and watched tv again but when she was about to bite the pizza she said to herself "I should put hot sauce in this"

Beca put the pizza back in the box and went to the shelves where the hot sauce was located

"this will do the trick." Beca said as she opened the bottle of hot sauce and put it on the pizza.

Beca ate the pizza and went back to her couch to eat the whole pizza in the box.

* * *

the next morning Chloe woke up and saw Beca sleeping on the couch with a blanket on top of her to cover.

"wake up sleepy head." Chloe said as she pulled the blanket but instead of Beca, she saw a little brunette sleeping.

"I don't want to get up." the kid groaned as she pulled the blanket to cover herself.

"sorry, but have you seen Beca?" Chloe asked.

"you're talking to her right now." the kid said.

"no, the older Beca, you know Beca Mitchell." Chloe said.

"I am the Beca Mitchell, if you don't believe me then my full name is Rebeca May Clementine Mitchell." the kid said.

"okay, I believe you, but why did you turn into a five year old?" Chloe asked.

"must be the hot sauce I ate last night, but it's still worth it." Beca said.

"want to go outside, I have to get the groceries, and maybe let's take a shower." Chloe said.

"shower? with you? a grown woman?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and carried little Beca to the bathroom.

"put me down, I can walk by myself, I'm not a baby." Beca groaned.

when Chloe was about to take her top off Beca covered her eyes and asked "should I get out or what?"

"you can stay if you like." Chloe said.

since Beca's childhood was a wreck and her mind was enhance than any child that she knows almost everything.

"nah, I'm not a perverted kid, so I'll be out." Beca said as she left.

Chloe giggled and said to herself "Beca was so cute when she was five."

Beca went in Chloe's room and opened the closet.

"I wonder what these are." Beca said to herself as she held a bra 'cause unfortunately her mind isn't that girly.

suddenly Chloe went in with a towel wrapped around her body.

Beca asked as she showed Chloe a bra. "what are these?"

"not so smart, huh?" Chloe said.

Beca shook her head and Chloe said "I think you shouldn't know what this is yet."

Beca frowned and left the room.

Chloe got dressed and saw Beca holding a pack of cigar.

"you shouldn't play with that." Chloe said as she grabbed the box.

"why? it's just some sticks with ash or something like that." Beca said.

"well, it's bad for you." Chloe said.

"and you think intercourse is healthy?" Beca asked.

"how do you know what intercourse is?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't respond and Chloe smiled.

"want to go with me to the grocery store?" Chloe asked.

"I'm good here." Beca said.

Chloe went out to buy groceries. Beca went to the backyard and hunted for bugs 'cause that was her hobby.

* * *

**please leave reviews. and this will be a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I found a beta to make my other stories better cause you guys said it's awful and that's why I haven't updated anything. but this isn't beta'd though cause basically I can do this story by myself.**

* * *

Chloe was watching a movie with Beca.

"Chloe, this is boring, I want to go outside and play, and this movie sucks and I know what's going to happen in the end." Beca groaned.

"then, go by yourself, because I think you can handle anything." Chloe said.

"finally, I've been watching the stupid star wars trilogy with you for 5 hours." Beca said as she went outside.

Chloe just chuckled and continue watching.

Beca got spray paint next door and wandered of.

30 minutes later Chloe got a message from Aubrey saying that some 5 year old kid did a graffiti at her house.

"Beca couldn't do this." Chloe thought "she didn't even have spray paint when she left"

Chloe went to Aubrey's house.

"Chloe, can you believe it, a five year old can do something like this." Aubrey said angrily pointing at the graffiti.

it was a tribal bird graffiti with a green highlight.

"I think it's beautiful." Chloe said.

"where's Beca? she's the only one who's completely artsy and great at tribal like this." Aubrey said.

"I don't know either, but you wouldn't believe what happened." Chloe said.

"what is it? did you get pregnant? did Beca got pregnant so that's why she's not here?" Stacie guessed

Chloe shook her head and said "Beca turned into a five year old that basically knows almost everything."

"and I think I know who did this." Aubrey said as she saw Beca's signature.

"you just let a five year old graffiti artist out at the street?" Stacie asked.

"I didn't know she still knows how to do graffiti." Chloe said.

"well we better find her." Aubrey sighed.

they searched everywhere for Beca at the park, at the mall, at the corners of every building.

"we've searched for hours for Beca she might've gone home by now." Stacie said.

"Stacie is right, and it's getting a little late, she might have gone home to eat." Aubrey said.

"I should call her." Chloe said as she dialed Beca's number.

"how do you even know Beca even has her phone?" Stacie asked.

Beca was walking to a game store when suddenly she felt the phone in her bag vibrate and when she opened her phone it was Chloe calling her so she answered it.

"hello, Beca Mitchell speaking." Beca said.

"Beca, where are you? we've been looking for you for hours." Chloe asked.

"we? you sent cops? to look for me? I'm just here at a game store since I found an old game boy at the cabinet." Beca said.

"no I didn't send cops, It's just Aubrey and Stacie, and don't leave that place, you got me?" Chloe said.

"okay, I'm just going to repair and get cartridges, bye." Beca said as she hung up.

"I can't wait for seeing a cute five year old Beca." Stacie squealed.

they went to the game store Beca was at and saw her talking to the cashier and laughing.

"that's her? she's even cuter than I imagined." Stacie said.

They went in the store and Beca said "hey, Chloe this is Matt the cashier and he loves pokemon like me, Matt this is Chloe and she's my guardian/friend/kind of like my mother."

"hi, Chloe, and this two must be your parents?" Matt said pointing at Aubrey and Stacie.

"Matt, they're Aubrey and Stacie, Chloe's friends." Beca said.

"now, where were we? oh yeah, Matt I want you to repair my game boy and I'll come by here tomorrow, since they're all worried about me." Beca said with a smirk.

"okay, I'll see what I can do, buddy." Matt said as he took Beca's game boy.

Beca waved goodbye to Matt and went home with Chloe.

"Beca you scared me I thought you were lost." Chloe said.

"I don't get lost Chloe." Beca said.

"well, tonight Aubrey and Stacie is going to stay with us." Chloe said.

"but you said I can take care of myself." Beca said.

"I know, but sometimes you can't handle yourself." Chloe said.

"did you do the tribal bird graffiti at my house?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shyly nod. Aubrey smiled at her and said "I'm not mad it was actually beautiful but you can't just do graffiti at anyone's homes."

Beca nodded and Stacie carried her from behind and Beca squirmed and said "let me go, I can walk on my own and I don't want you to carry me."

"she's so cute, Aubrey,she's even shorter than usual." Stacie said with a giggle.

"I'm not cute I'm badass and don't call me short and put me down." Beca said while still squirming to be free from stacie's grip.

Stacie chuckled and let go of Beca. Beca just glared at her and went to the couch to watch television.


	3. Chapter 3

**you guys have to decide if I should write the third installment which makes Aubrey the five year old just tell me and I'll do it. but first enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

third day...

Beca suddenly woke up at nine'o clock.

Chloe was confused and asked "Where are you going?"

"to the game store to see if Matt repaired my gameboy." Beca said while she got her sling bag and opened the door.

"wait, Aubrey should come with you." Chloe said as she looked at Aubrey.

"I can take care of myself, Chloe." Beca defended.

"but I'm older than you and you have to listen to me and what I order, you must follow." Chloe said.

"fine, I'll go with blondie, so I can go to the store already." Beca groaned.

"and don't call her blondie too." Chloe warned.

Beca rolled her eyes and just sighed and went out of the house along with Aubrey.

there was awkward silence so Aubrey spoke first.

"want to eat first? the store is three blocks away anyway." Aubrey said.

"I can still walk, and I'm not yet tired, and I am really looking forward for that game boy since it's boring at home." Beca said not making eye contact to Aubrey.

"you look tired too, want me to carry you in my back?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head and asked "why are you nice to me? it's not like I saved your life or anything, Posen."

Aubrey sighed at how stubborn Beca really was and didn't say anything again.

there were 2 blocks more and Beca got really disturbed at the silence.

Aubrey didn't make eye contact either and Beca was concerned and said "I'm sorry, Bree, really, I'm just not used to other people besides Chloe."

Aubrey smiled and said "I wasn't mad at you, Beca, I was just pissed because you denied my kindness towards you."

Beca ran to the game shop and went and Aubrey followed her when they got there Matt said "hey, little dude, I fixed your console, and since your my friend I'm giving you all the pokemon games including the ones for the DS lite and 3DS."

Beca's eyes lit up and smiled and ran to the counter and got the plastic with her game boy and the package of pokemon games.

"are we going to pay for this?" Aubrey asked.

Matt laughed and said "no, it's all hers, she's a smart girl at her age."

"thanks, bro, I can't wait to play all of this, I think I saw my DS and 3DS at my drawer." Beca said as she fist bumped with Matt.

Aubrey smiled at how happy Beca was.

"Matt, I'm going to bring you food tomorrow as a thank you." Beca said.

"you didn't have to do that." Matt said.

"no, I think it's a good idea, Matt we are going to treat you tomorrow." Aubrey said.

"bye, Matt." Beca said as she left along with Aubrey.

"I think you need help with that." Aubrey said.

Beca shook her head and said "I can do this, Bree, and let's go to the mall with Chloe and Stacie when we get home." Beca said.

when they got home Chloe suddenly carried her and hugged her which Beca really hates so she tried to squirm.

"let go of me, Chloe, I know you're excited, and no need to break my spinal cord." Beca groaned.

Chloe giggled and put Beca back down.

"what's in the plastic, Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Matt gave me brand new pokemon games and my game boy was repaired and I'm playing them all tomorrow or the day after." Beca said.

"you didn't pay for them? and why can't you play them today?" Chloe asked.

"Matt gave it to me and I just want to hang with you guys today." Beca said.

"awww...Beca is so cheesy and sappy when she was five." Stacie squealed.

* * *

**two part chapter so it can be a little longer... leave reviews because this ain't beta'd.**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca decided to bring the three grown women to a park to hang out with them and they agreed and brought along Matt to treat him.

"so, Matt what do you do for a living?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, this is supposed to be fun not an interview." Beca said.

Matt ignored Beca and answered Chloe's question "well, I love video games and sell my duplicates to my shop."

"well, I probably should be going, my break is actually over." Matt said before he left.

they went shopping and as usual Beca hated shopping but she wanted to hang out with them to bond so she just did whatever she was told.

while they were going to another clothes shop, Beca saw a lesbian couple.

Beca was curious and asked Stacie "can girls like girls?"

Stacie chuckled and said "yeah they can.''

when Beca was five she didn't know sexuality and she was religious too.

"so, you can like Chloe or Aubrey?" Beca asked.

Stacie nodded. suddenly Aubrey brought Beca a red dress to try on.

"Aubrey, why are you getting Beca clothes?" Chloe asked.

"didn't Stacie tell you?" Aubrey asked looking at Stacie.

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell Chloe that we're going to adopt a child." Stacie said.

"shouldn't you both marry first?" Chloe asked.

"we were planning about that a week ago." Aubrey said.

"Marriage? you and Aubrey?" Beca asked confused.

"yeah, me and Stacie are going to adopt children after." Aubrey said.

Beca said "isn't that illegal, Marrying the same gender is kind of breaking the law."

the three women were confused the idea of Beca hating people's sexuality is kind of like a nightmare for them.

"Beca, didn't you like girls?" Chloe asked.

"I liked some girls." Beca said shyly.

"okay, enough shopping, let's eat Ice cream." Stacie said.

they both got out of the mall and went to the park to get Ice cream.

"Beca, who were the girls you liked?" Chloe asked.

Beca just shrugged and licked her Ice cream.

Aubrey wiped the liquid of Ice cream on Beca's face with her fingers and licked it, Beca felt heat creeping through her cheeks.

Chloe thought it was inappropriate and whispered to Aubrey "what are you doing? that was an inappropriate thing to do."

"she had Ice cream on her face." Aubrey defended.

Beca noticed that Chloe and Aubrey were fighting.

"Stacie, why are they both fighting?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey did something inappropriate." Stacie said.

"if they're fighting about how Aubrey wiped my face with her finger and licked it, they shouldn't fight about it like it's a big deal." Beca said.

Beca walked up to them and shouted "enough fighting."

Chloe and Aubrey stopped arguing and Beca said "don't fight just because Aubrey did something not suitable."

Chloe carried Beca and said "it's getting late, Aubrey ,and I think little Beca is right, I'm sorry."

"Stace, let's go home, it's getting late." Aubrey said.

they went home and Beca was happy she wasn't just there to have fun she learned that she had a big role not just a kid but as their friend.

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow. please leave reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

fourth day...

Beca was playing her new game called pokemon sapphire.

"die, you ugly hobo." Beca yelled at the screen since she won the battle.

Chloe giggled on how Beca was acting like the game is real.

"Beca, what are you playing?" Stacie asked.

"pokemon sapphire, it's a cool game, you should try it since Matt gave me another one but with a cable." Beca said without looking at Stacie.

Stacie searched for the game console and found it at the drawer.

"okay, Beca, let's play." Stacie said as she inserted the cartridge named pokemon ruby in the console.

"Matt must have a saved file, you can use it so you won't take that long to level up all your pokemon." Beca said.

Beca connected the cable to battle with Stacie.

"so, I just pick an attack?" Stacie asked.

"yeah, let's see if you can defeat me." Beca said with a smirk.

Stacie picked growl but it barely did anything.

Beca laughed and said "don't choose growl, it barely does anything, it's like logic."

after the battle Beca won obviously and Stacie tickled her.

"stop...Stacie...it hurts." Beca laughed.

"okay, I think you learned your lesson, do not brag." Stacie said.

"well, it's worth it, cause that's what pokemon is to me." Beca said.

"shut up, smart ass, let's test your knowledge next." Aubrey said.

Beca always loved a challenge and said "I can answer anything, and I'm a smart person too." Beca said.

Aubrey grinned and carried Beca to the room.

* * *

**sorry it was short but this will be 7 chapters. please leave reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you guys...for liking or should I say loving it but there will be a third installment...guess who'll be the little smart ass...please leave reviews.**

* * *

Beca was given a challenge by Aubrey to beat her at some stupid quiz.

"come on Beca or are you scared?" Aubrey said with a smirk.

"I am not scared, you smarty pants blonde, bring it on." Beca said with a glare.

Aubrey grabbed a science book and asked Beca questions.

"okay, what's the other term for intercourse?" Aubrey asked with a grin on her face.

Beca didn't know and said "how should I know, I'm not dirty and disgusting like you."

"I knew it, you don't know everything, finally, I can go back to sleep." Aubrey said as she landed at the couch.

"wait, you asked me 50 questions just to prove I don't know what intercourse means." Beca said.

"want to know about it?" Aubrey said while pretend sleeping.

Beca just shrugged.

Aubrey sat down and faced Beca.

"you know about intercourse, right?" Aubrey asked.

suddenly Chloe overheard the conversation and said "Aubrey Posen, why are you teaching kids what sex is?"

"sex? isn't that gender?" Beca asked a little confused right now.

"no, Beca, it's about-" But Chloe got cut off by Aubrey.

"don't even say it, Chloe."

Stacie suddenly went out of the bathroom and said "oh, if you're talking about sex it's about putting a guy's dick in your lady bit."

Beca did a face and said "I don't need to know that at my age, you disgusting know it alls."

Beca went to Chloe's room and slept.

"well, thanks a lot Stacie, now she's scarred for the rest of her 5 year old life." Chloe said.

"she's going to change back, though, I mean I told you what sex is when you turned 5 last last week." Stacie said.

"I think Chloe misses the sex." Aubrey said.

"No, I don't, I just miss Beca, the sarcastic girlfriend I had." Chloe said.

"well, I'm changing, because it's freezing out here." Stacie said as she went in the room Beca was sleeping at to change.

Stacie was about to unwrap her towel she saw Beca playing her game.

Stacie smirked and did unwrap her towel.

"don't even think about doing that, I don't want to see your gigantic cupcakes or your lady parts." Beca said as she left with her game boy and slept at the couch with Aubrey.

* * *

**last chapter tomorrow for this story...it's going to be the end of little Beca.**


	7. Chapter 7

last day...

Chloe was so excited that it's the end of the week.

when Chloe peeked under the blankets Beca was sleeping at she still wasn't back to normal.

Aubrey woke up and said "you miss her, huh?"

Chloe nodded and a tear was streaming down Chloe's face.

Beca woke up and wiped the tear off and smiled.

"why are you crying? it's saturday, nobody cries at a saturday because that's the happiest day for everyone, people only cry at Monday." Beca said.

Chloe hugged Beca and Beca felt heat creeping at her cheeks slowly.

"this is so cute." Aubrey squealed.

"enough hugging." Beca groaned.

Chloe let go of Beca and Beca said "why were you crying?"

"I just miss you, that's all." Chloe lied.

"I was just here yesterday, and you missed me already? come on, Chloe, tell me the truth." Beca said.

"I don't want to tell you." Chloe said.

Beca felt rejected and asked "don't you trust me?"

"I do. but you're a kid and I don't think it's the same telling my problems to you." Chloe said.

Aubrey said "okay, let's eat breakfast."

"Aubrey, go home and take Beca, if she turns back to her normal self, call me." Chloe said as she went back to her room.

Aubrey thought this was ridiculous but she did it anyway she carried Beca and woke Stacie and went to their home.

"does Chloe hate me?" Beca asked.

"Chloe doesn't hate you, she just needs time to think about what's happening." Aubrey said.

when Beca fell asleep, Stacie was beside her.

30 minutes later Aubrey came to check on them and saw Beca on the floor but it's not the 5 year old Beca it's Beca, the sarcastic yet lovable brunette, and Chloe's girlfriend.

Aubrey got excited and hugged Beca.

"oh my gosh, Aubrey, what the hell?" Beca groaned.

"I'm glad you're back to normal." Aubrey said.

"didn't know blondie misses me." Beca said with a little smirk on her face.

suddenly Chloe came to their house.

Stacie opened the door and Chloe saw the Beca she used to know and loved.

Chloe ran to Beca and hugged her tightly.

"okay, first blondie, now you're hugging me, is it world international hug day?" Beca said.

Chloe giggled and kissed her softly.

* * *

**the end...now for the third installment...I'll publish it tomorrow**


End file.
